


Titibo-tibo

by akatsuki_tsukiyomi (Yumi25Nakashima)



Series: First Blush [21]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Crush, Awkward Romance, F/M, Fluff, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Reader-Insert, Secret Crush, Songfic, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi25Nakashima/pseuds/akatsuki_tsukiyomi
Summary: Awkward defines Lovino Vargas.
Relationships: South Italy (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: First Blush [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089500
Kudos: 4





	Titibo-tibo

**Author's Note:**

> (F/N) - Reader's First Name  
> (L/N) - Reader's Last Name  
> Lovino Vargas - South Italy's official human name  
> Alfred F. Jones - America's official human name
> 
> The song featured is Moira Dela Torre's 'Titibo-tibo'. It is a Filipino song, so there will be references in the lyrics that you might/might not understand. I incorporated only the gist of the song into the story and not the whole meaning/storyline of the song. These lyrics are translated.

_Back in elementary, they already noticed_  
_My habits that didn't seem very ladylike, because_  
_Instead of Chinese garter, I played_ teks _and_ jolens  
_And my group of friends were always the tough boys around_

(F/n) sprinted past the lingering students in the hall as she hugged her bag to her chest. _Late again!_

She could barely stop herself as she skidded to a halt in front of her classroom and tentatively peeked through the door's small window. She felt like a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulders. She slid the door open, grinning triumphantly.

"(F/n)!" Alfred called as she walked in with confident steps.

"You aren't late!" he exclaimed in disbelief as he approached with raised hands, ready for high fives. She continued grinning as she smacked her palms against his. "You better believe it!"

she dropped her bag on her desk next to his and sat on the chair. "I thought I'd be late though," she groaned out once she settled down. "I woke up late and ended up skipping breakfast."

"Mmph, mmm mmmph mm!"

She turned to Alfred and deadpanned. He was chowing down a hamburger as he talked, most likely lecturing her about how she shouldn't skip the most important meal of the day. She simply turned back to face the board as she heard her stomach growl. She was hungry, but the image of her best friend ruthlessly devouring a burger just took away her appetite. He seriously needed to learn some table manners from Arthur.

_When I got to high school, I became friends with bi-_  
_Curious women who were looking for other women_  
_Instead of a makeup kit, I carried around a guitar_  
_And my outfit was always a long-sleeve t-shirt and faded jeans_

" _Zǎoshang hǎo_ , (F/n)," **Good morning** She heard a soft voice say from beside her. She looked to her right and saw Xiao Mei smiling brightly as she took her seat. "Good morning! You're looking cute as ever," she greeted back, sending a playful wink her way. The Taiwanese girl giggled in return as a shy blush dusted her cheeks.

(F/n) went back on minding her own business after their friendly exchange and started whistling a tune as she waited for their teacher.

\---

"Hey if you don't hurry the burgers are gonna get sold out!" She heard Alfred call out as he rushed past her and dashed out of the classroom. 

"You just _had_ a burger!" She yelled back at his retreating form. She dropped her head on his desk in defeat. The mathematics lesson they had drained the life out of her. Her hunger remained unnoticed until she heard and felt her stomach give a growl in protest.

"Right," she huffed as she pulled myself to her feet. "I'd better get something to eat."

She felt my vision sway slightly and lose focus at the sudden movement, but she shook her head and blinked rapidly to compose herself. Today was not one of the days she decided to faint.

She fished her wallet out from her jam-packed backpack and took hurried steps towards the cafeteria. 

_But when I met you, my demeanor changed_  
_I learned to re-bond my hair and fix my eyebrows at least once a month_  
_I don't know what exactly it is about you that made me soften up so suddenly_  
_Who would've thought that it would be a guy to capture a wild tiger like me?_

As she reached the huge double doors and pushed one of them open, another groan left her lips as she looked at the incredulously long line of people. The next period would already start and she still wouldn't have been close to getting served.

She decided that it was better to be late for her next class than to not feed her starving stomach. Besides, she wouldn't be able to focus properly in class on an empty stomach. After a short inner-pep talk, she stepped in line and waited. 

And waited. 

And waited.

Right when she thought all hope was lost, she was next in line to get food with five minutes left of the recess to spare. She scanned the almost empty countertops immediately from behind the shoulder of whoever was in front of her. There was a lone burger on one countertop and she cheered in her head.

Just as she was celebrating her luck, the guy in front of her reached out and grabbed it. 

He grabbed it. 

He grabbed the only burger left. 

Her last hope.

She couldn't help the small pathetic squeak that she let out as he took it away in front of her eyes.

_Even if I'm a tomboy_  
_My heart will still beat for you_  
_Just_ _one kiss from you and I'm struck_  
_And my ladylikeness comes to life_

The boy in front of her turned around, his dark brown hair swaying with the motion, and looked at her with shocked eyes. 

She froze as the embarrassment sunk in and she felt her face heating up. He didn't move for what felt like forever but eventually tore his eyes away from hers. He stepped back, muttered something under his breath, and shoved the burger into her hands before walking away. She barely had time to process the fact that he had given the food to her as she still stood there, looking like a deer in headlights.

She was not usually so easily caught off guard, but maybe it was the hunger that made this time different. Another boy from behind her said something and she snapped back to reality. He was telling her to get a move on and that she was making the rest of the line wait. Impulsively, she power-walked away to give him peace.

She was still holding the burger as she looked all around for the boy who handed it to her. For _Lovino_. 

It wasn't like there was no other food left, so he didn't have to give it to her. He probably thought that she was _that_ desperate. 

Of all people why did it have to be Lovino Vargas? Of all times, why now? Was the world punishing her for some wrongdoing she's done? It sure felt like karma kicking back.

_Like a flower that's blooming_  
_Because you care for it with water and the peaking sun_  
_Of your everyday love_  
_It lights up my life_

Had it been some other person, she would've given the burger back, or _something_. But it just _had_ to be Lovino. She had been harbouring feelings for the older Italian for over a year now. And for over a year, she has been addressing the issue as a late onslaught of puberty.

But every time, every single time that she sees him she feels conscious of the way she looks. She can barely keep herself from freezing whenever she sees him. When she knows that he's close enough to hear her speak, she either starts whispering or her voice just booms out of control. 

_When the two of us got to college, only then did I give you the sweet 'Yes"_  
_That you worked for 10 months_  
_Instead of chocolate and typical efforts_  
_You captured me with poems and your cutesy songs_

As she recalled the events that transpired just moments prior, she felt her face heating up. _Great job at keeping it subtle, (F/n_ ), she thought to herself.

her misery followed her for the rest of the day. She felt as though she was standing under her personal storm cloud. Even Alfred noticed her gloomy mood.

She dragged her feet as she walked into her last class for the day. In just an hour, she'd be on her way home. _It's probably best to just sleep away the events of the day. It'll do me no good if I mope about_ , she thought.

_That's why when I met you, you knew right away that it was a miracle_  
_I learned to wear high heels and I more often wore red dresses_  
_But you had never hoped before that I would go on to change in order to prove_  
_That there's no hard bread with the hot coffee of your love_

\---

"There he is!" She glared at Alfred as he pointed over at Lovino.

"No, Al." She hissed in a warning as she avoided the direction his finger was pointing to. 

"Oh come on, don't be such a spoilsport! You just have to say thank you. Thank. You. That's it, no harm done!"

(F/n) groaned as he continued pestering her. _Maybe telling him of my encounter earlier was not the best idea. I am completely alright with the idea that Lovino doesn't even know of my existence. I don't need him to know me. Any connection with him will only give me more reason to like him. I can't have that. I'd prefer self-sabotage over falling head over heels for him, any day._ The voice in her head continued its nervous rambling.

She felt Alfred push her several times. Fed up, she stomped over towards Lovino. His brother, Feliciano saw her coming and was about to greet her, but the malice she wore on her face scared him and he immediately backed away, pale.

She could hear Gilbert's laugh as he talked to Lovino, loud and boisterous.

"As I was saying," she stomped past him just as Lovino turned to face her, his prior spiteful expression morphing into surprise.

" _ThANk_." She cleared her throat as her voice spiralled out of control. 

"Thank you. For earlier. The burger. Um, yeah." She swiftly spun on her heel and power-walked it out of there.

_Even if I'm a tomboy_  
_My heart will still beat for you_  
_Just one kiss from you and I'm struck_  
_And my ladylikeness comes to life_  
_Like a flower that's blooming_  
_Because you care for it with water and the peaking sun_  
_Of your everyday love_  
_It lights up my life_

**\---**

Lovino stared at (F/n)'s retreating form. Her words only then started sinking in. Before Gilbert could move on and continue what he was talking about, Lovino was already stomping away, beet-red, and ignoring the calls of his brother. He held a hand to his face, trying to cover up the blush that erupted and cursed as he tried to still his furiously thumping heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally published in Wattpad on Jul 17, 2018.


End file.
